Dalton Boys Do It Right
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Wes and David decide to give Blaine some much needed advice on his love life, whether it's wanted or not...


A/N: Wes and David took over this fic. I did try to stop them, I swear :)

Dalton Boys Do It Right

Blaine's just sitting alone at one of the breakfast tables when he is ambushed by Wes and David, linked arm in arm. It's far too early in the morning for them, but Blaine can do nothing to stop them taking the two seats next to him. Wes leans over and steals a bite out of Blaine's bagel before he can be prevented. Blaine glares at both of them, before turning his attention back to the far more important glass of orange juice in front of him.

His thoughts keep turning to the day before, when he went to help out Kurt with the guy that had been bullying him. He was worrying about how he had acted; had he seemed too smarmy, or not caring enough? For all his words of advice, it wasn't something Blaine had a whole lot of experience with. When Kurt had mentioned not having ever been kissed properly, Blaine had had an almost overwhelming urge to lean over and press his lips the smaller boy's for all he was worth – which as it was Kurt, was a lot. But Kurt had already been forced by one boy, and there was no way Blaine was going to add himself to that list.

Lunch had been relaxed, easy, and had mostly consisted of discussing favourite musicals (Kurt likes _Wicked_, while Blaine maintains nothing can ever beat _Billy Elliot)_ And again, when they had said goodbye, Blaine had wanted to wrap his arms around the younger boy's waist and pull him in for a kiss. He had stopped himself, and now he was torn between seriously regretting his decision, and feeling he had done the right thing.

"You know, Blaine, sulking about it won't help," Wes says supportively, helping himself to more of Blaine's breakfast.

"Get your own! And I'm not sulking," Blaine replies, pulling his tray closer to him protectively. Wes nudges David, and points to the blush that is forming on their friend's neck, rapidly spreading like wildfire. They share a glance, and then smirk simultaneously.

"Cheer up, Blaine. You can see your adorable spy-boyfriend soon." Wes says, earning him another glare.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend. I've met the guy once!" Blaine exclaims, trying hard not to think of Kurt's blue-grey-green eyes, or his perfect lips, or his slim waist…

"Dude, you're drooling," David informs him, and Blaine snaps back to attention with a start. Embarrassingly, David is right, and he wipes his chin with the back of his hand.

"Oh, and you may have only met him once, but you also drove over an hour just to help him out with some gay basher problem. And you took him out to lunch. You've got it bad, which is why you need our help," Wes supplies, and Blaine chokes on the orange juice he had been sipping. David helpfully thumps him on the back, smiling at the curious stares being directed their way.

"Nothing to worry about, guys. He's just thinking about how to best woo his new boy-toy," David announces, and Blaine glares at him again.

"So why exactly do I need your help?" Blaine asks them, rolling his eyes slightly when his friends grin at each other.

"Well, for a start, to stop you spouting Katy Perry lyrics when you next see him,"

"I did not…" Blaine begins, but he is cut off almost immediately by Wes's high, falsetto voice.

"_Don't ever look back… I'll let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans… be your teenage dream tonight," _he sings, and then breaks off laughing when Blaine rolls his eyes at him again.

"Not exactly subtle, dude. You looked like you wanted to jump his bones right there and then." David adds, grinning as Blaine's blush deepens.

"Anything else?" Blaine asks, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Yeah. Stop spouting random words of encouragement to him. You sound like some sort of gay guidance counsellor, which is so not sexy." David adds, and Wes nods emphatically.

"I don't…" Blaine begins, but this time it is David who cuts him off, lunging for the phone he knows is in Blaine's front pocket. He wrestles it free and before Blaine can stop him, is reading out the first few sent texts.

"Courage… Inspiration… Bravery… Powerful… And that was just in the space of an hour, dude."

"Fine, I'll stop the random texts. Is that all?" Blaine asks, and the other two eye each other evilly.

"Actually, we did need to mention your overly cheesy smile, dorky vibes, curly hair…" Wes begins, and Blaine slumps forward in his seat.

"I need new friends," he mutters under his breath.


End file.
